


Coins

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: They're two different people, and Radek Zelenka loves them both.





	Coins

The first time Radek saw Elizabeth Weir he thinks he fell a little in love. She was standing in the SGC and the overwhelming memory is her just smiling under the onslaught of Rodney's personality. He has seen generals and leaders fall beneath the might of Rodney's tongue, and Elizabeth Weir simply stood there and smiled. Smiled, and then told Rodney what she needed him to do, passing Radek on her way out of the lab. He thinks that the first time she nodded at him, smile focused in his direction that he fell in love a little more.

The first time he saw Ronon Dex he knows he fell a little in lust. The jumpers had just docked in the bay and out of one of them came this man Radek had never seen, dirty and growling and smelling like he hadn't seen a bath in weeks. Standing there, with a dozen Marines all aiming their guns at him, and this stranger doesn't even cast a glance in their direction, like they don't even register on his radar. He simply walks out of the jumper bay, eyes raking over Radek on his way, dark and intense and looking like Radek's the food Colonel Sheppard says is waiting for him.

The first time Elizabeth comes to the lab looking for his help, it's because Rodney isn't there. Because Rodney is in a puddlejumper stuck halfway through a gate, and they only have thirty-eight minutes to get them out. Radek can still feel the soft sparking touch of the jumper's crystals under his touch. Dr Beckett's gene therapy didn't take, so Radek knows he has to do this with his knowledge and trust that the intuitive feel he has with this machinery is Atlantis welcoming him in her own way.

When Ronon comes to the lab for the first time, Radek think he's looking for Rodney. Then Ronon sits down and holds out his gun. With that trust is given. Radek picks up the weapon, the gun that has kept Ronon safe in his seven years on the run from the Wraith. And Radek can't even begin to comprehend what Ronon must have gone through - always running, never safe, friendships a casualty of never being able to stay in one place for any given time. When he gives the gun back, it's clean and oiled and firing better than it has in years. Ronon checks the gun and nods, and starts something Radek doesn’t know how to stop.

The first time he steps through the Gate, it's with Elizabeth's _You're the best person for the job_ still ringing in his ears. His fingers fly over the keys of his laptop as his mind interprets rows and rows of numbers, all reflected in the glint of the Wraith dart. He's never been off-world before. Even with the knowledge that he now lives on another planet, in another galaxy, it's never been so close as it has now, alien sun shining down on him, and the lives of two people at stake.

When he's back in Atlantis, when Rodney and Cadman are two separate people again, Ronon corners him in one of the labs, nothing more than a gruff 'Come with me,' as a welcome back. Radek's been in the room they use as a shooting range before, but it's the first time he's been there with the heavy heat of Ronon's body behind him. A knee slides between his legs and forces him to adjust his stance. 'If you're going to go off-world then you should be prepared,' is the only explanation offered, as hands cover his and show him the trajectory he needs to hit vital organs each time. They meet there once a week, Ronon standing behind Radek, the hands of a warrior guiding those of a scientist. Even after Radek never misses his target, they still meet, still stand in the range, bodies pressed together and hands holding whichever weapon Ronon has chosen that week.

Radek thinks that if he kisses Elizabeth her lips will be soft. That they will open under his with a gentle gasp. He thinks his hands will skirt over her back, skin soft and pliant beneath his fingertips. Her clothes will fall gently to the floor and she will whisper quiet words in his ear. He thinks that he can feel her legs as they wrap around his waist, that he can feel the warmth of her body as she guides him into her. He thinks she would come with small gasps of pleasure, clenching around him and carrying him with her.

Radek knows that when he kisses Ronon it's a myriad of different sensations. Ronon's beard slides against Radek's skin, leaving the telltale sign of red behind. Hands press him down onto the bed as they strip clothes from his body. Fingers, heavy and wide, press into him, opening him as lips dance over his flesh. The first time Ronon slides into him, it's nothing like Radek could have imagined. The sharp undertone of pain is washed away in a burst of pleasure as Ronon stills, holds himself until Radek can adjust to the intruding flesh. And then Ronon moves, pulling himself from Radek's body before sliding back inside. Time dilates, spinning outwards and encompassing everything, before delving into nothingness. Words come from his lips in a stream of begging as Ronon moves, sharply, precisely. The world narrows to pinpricks as Radek comes, screaming into the darkness and feeling Ronon within him.

The first time Radek wakes up in the Pegasus galaxy with another person in his bed, it's not the person he would have ever imagined it being. Twisting in the bed until he's facing Ronon, Radek reaches out, hand resting on the hot skin of his lover. The words die on Radek's lips as Ronon opens his eyes, crinkling in amusement as he smiles.

When Radek first fell in love, he was standing in the SGC and thinking the entire world had just been handed to him. And now, lying in bed in a galaxy that's not even his own, Radek knows that it has.


End file.
